Tan sólo un segundo
by DarkAdriel
Summary: ONE SHOT. La guerra ha terminado y Harry decide ir a visitar a los Dursley, solo una vez más.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, mi único fin es jugar con sus personajes, sin lucrarme por ello.

**Tan solo un segundo**

Harry estaba sentado en las afueras de La Madriguera, apoyado en una piedra y mirando el cielo nublado que cubría Ottery St. Catchpole. Sus ojos parecían algo ausentes, como si viesen algo más que aquel cielo nublado. Sin embargo, había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa muy significativa.

El chico llevaba muchos días pensando en el futuro, en lo qué iba a hacer. Ahora que Lord Voldemort estaba muerto y su vida ya no corría peligro, tenía toda una vida por delante que disfrutar. Ahora más que nunca, sabía que tenía una vida y quería disfrutar de ella al máximo. Ya había hablado de algunos de sus planes con Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Sabía que ese verano lo pasaría en La Madriguera, disfrutando de la paz con sus amigos y los Weasley. En septiembre, Ginny y Hermione partirían hacia Hogwarts, pero Ron y él no lo harían. Los dos habían decidido no volver al castillo, a pesar de lo mucho que Hermione había insistido. Los dos se tomarían un año sabático, y luego, empezarían a estudiar en la Academia de Aurores. Durante ese año, Harry tenía pensado rehabilitar Grimmauld Place, para hacer de él un hogar. Harry sonreía ante la idea del futuro, el futuro era algo que esperaba con impaciencia.

Sin embargo, Harry sentía que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, cosas que no tenían que ver estrictamente con el mundo mágico. Harry no sabía como había empezado a pensar en ello, ni como la idea se había hecho cada vez más fuerte en su cabeza. Solo sabía, que hacía una semana, cuando había hablado con el señor Weasley, se había decidido a dar el paso. No sabía que opinarían sus amigos, pero lo iba a hacer de todos modos. Además, quería hacerlo solo, tenía que hacerlo solo.

- Harry – la voz de Ginny sonó a sus espaldas – Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

- Lo siento – se disculpó, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado – Necesitaba estar a solas… para pensar.

- Entiendo – la chica sonrió y miró a su novio – ¿Y qué has pensado?

- Quizás te resulte extraño, pero había pensado en algo – la miró fijamente, esperando ver su reacción – Tengo que ir a ver a los Dursley.

Ginny lo miró unos segundos, intentando descifrar si hablaba en serio. No tuvo duda, Harry quería ir a visitar a sus tíos.

- Creo que es una buena idea – dijo Ginny, finalmente – Si es lo que quieres, tienes que hacerlo.

- No es que les eche de menos ni nada por el estilo – se apresuró a negar, con espanto – Solo… solo… ¡necesito saber si están bien!

- Bueno, son tu familia después de todo – opinó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si, bueno, en teoría lo son – se echó a reír, sin saber muy por qué – Tu padre me dijo que estaban bien, que habían vuelto a Privet Drive y que no habían tenido la visita de ningún mortífago. Y a pesar de que sé que están bien y no quieren verme, yo sí necesito verles, por última vez.

- Lo entiendo, Harry – le apoyó la chica, cogiéndole de la mano – ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Quiero hacerlo solo – le dijo Harry, sabiendo que a ella no le molestaría – Pensaba ir mañana después de la cena.

- ¿Vas a avisarles?

- Será una pequeña sorpresa – sonrió de manera, burlona – De su adorado sobrino.

* * *

Harry llegó a Privet Drive aquel viernes a las ocho de la tarde. Les había comunicado a los Weasley sus intenciones, y ninguno se opuso. Ni siquiera Ron dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo manitas con Hermione durante el desayuno.

Harry sintió una oleada de nostalgia muy extraña, jamás pensó que echaría de menos Privet Drive. Bueno, no era eso, no es que lo echará de menos, ni siquiera sabía explicar exactamente lo que sentía. Solo sabía, que era lo que necesitaba, pisar Privet Drive una última vez. Recordó el verano en que los dementores les habían atacado a su primo y a él, lo que ocurrió esa noche, el descubrimiento de Arabella Figg y lo que pasó aquella noche en la impoluta cocina de tía Petunia.

El chico se detuvo a observar todo lo que le rodeaba: el brillante número 4, el coche de tío Vernon, los setos que tantas veces había tenido que podar, la ventana de su cuarto, todo lo que pertenecía a Privet Drive. Avanzó algo inseguro, pero a la vez, más firme que nunca. Ya no era aquel niño de once años tímido e inseguro, que vivía aterrado por sus tíos y su primo. Ahora era un joven de diecisiete años, seguro de sí mismo y lleno de fuerza, que no temía a sus parientes. Si iba a verlos, era por propia voluntad, no porque se viese obligado a hacerlo. Por eso no tenía miedo, era su decisión.

Respiró profundamente y llamó al timbre. Espero nervioso durante unos segundos, hasta que oyó los zapatos de tía Petunia acercándose. La puerta se abrió y Harry solo pudo mantenerse sereno, esperando la reacción de su tía. La mujer, que no esperaba ver a su sobrino nunca más, abrió la boca con expresión de sorpresa. El plato que llevaba en sus manos cayó al suelo, produciendo un estrepitoso ruido.

- Hola tía Petunia – saludó, con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó, sin brusquedad, solo con sorpresa.

- He venido de visita – las comisuras de los labios le temblaron, como si quisiera echarse a reír – Solo para ver qué tal estáis.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – repitió de nuevo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó, mirando el plato roto – Puedo arreglar eso, si quieres.

- ¡No! – gritó tía Petunia, al ver que Harry sacaba la varita – No hagas eso.

- De acuerdo – aceptó, guardando la varita – ¿Puedo pasar?

Tía Petunia no respondió enseguida, se quedó observando a su sobrino, con una expresión indescifrable. Tras unos segundos que parecieron eternos, tía Petunia se retiró de la puerta, lo que Harry interpretó como una señal para que pasase. Harry entró en la casa y otra oleada de aquella extraña nostalgia lo envolvió de nuevo. Miró hacia el salón y vio a tío Vernon, viendo las noticias. No estaba seguro de la reacción de su tío, no sería tan calmada como la de tía Petunia.

- Vernon – le llamó su mujer – El chico…

- ¿Qué chico? – preguntó tío Vernon, sin mirarla – Dudley está con sus amigos.

- No es Dudley – negó Petunia.

- ¿Quién…?

- Soy yo, tío Vernon – le dijo Harry, colocándose con firmeza frente a él – Tu sobrino.

Harry pensó que su tío gritaría como una bestia, echándole a patadas de casa o algo peor. Sin embargo, se limitó a observarlo y soltar un gruñido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, chico? – le preguntó, mirándole extrañado,

- Solo quería ver si estabais bien – se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia – Bueno, y recoger lo que me dejé, si no lo habéis tirado todo ya.

- No – negó tía Petunia, rápidamente – Tu cuarto sigue igual.

- No hemos tenido tiempo de reformarlo – se apresuró a decir tío Vernon, como si la idea de conservar la habitación de su sobrino fuese un pecado.

- Veo que he llegado a tiempo – murmuró Harry, con una sonrisa – ¿Puedo subir?

- Ya conoces el camino.

Harry salió del salón, con una sonrisa que sus tíos no vieron. Paso por la alacena que durante diez años había sido su cuarto y rozó con la punta de los dedos la vieja puerta. Subió a su habitación y cuando abrió la puerta, la encontró tal y como estaba. Le sorprendió ver que su túnica del colegio, la de quidditch, su caldero y todos sus libros de texto, estaban exactamente en el mismo sitio. Había esperado que sus tíos quemasen todo aquello, pero todavía seguían allí. Comenzó a meterlo todo en su mochila, que Hermione había hechizado para que cupiese cualquier cosa. Buscó por el armario, la mesilla de noche y las tablillas sueltas, y encontró algunos recuerdos de Hogwarts, que se apresuró a guardar en la mochila. Dirigió una última mirada nostálgica a su cuarto, recordando los momentos que había vivido allí. Vio el lugar que tantas veces había ocupado la jaula de Hedwig y sintió un nudo en el estomago. Con un último vistazo al cuarto, cerró la puerta y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Harry! – la voz grave de Dudley, sonó tras él – ¡Estás aquí!

- Hola, Big D – le saludó, alzando la mano – ¿Cómo estás?

- Bastante bien – le estrechó la mano a su primo – ¿Y tú?

- También bastante bien – no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- ¿Y el tipo ese? – preguntó, haciendo una mueca – ¿Conseguiste vencerlo?

- Sí.

- ¡Me alegro, Harry! – dijo Dudley, y Harry supo que lo hacía de todo corazón.

- Yo también.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, muy fijamente. Durante dieciséis años, Harry y Dudley se habían detestado, intentando hacerse la vida imposible el uno al otro. Sin embargo, el verano pasado, antes de marcharse, habían firmado el fin de aquella guerra. No eran amigos, ni lo serían nunca, pero eran primos, siempre lo serían.

- Pensé que nunca te volveríamos a ver – le dijo Dudley, sin mirarle.

- Yo pensaba lo mismo – agarró con fuerza las tiras de la mochila.

- ¿Vas a volver a vivir aquí? – le preguntó, dudoso.

- No – negó, sin mostrarse ansioso – Tengo mi propia casa, en Londres.

- Ah, es cierto – a Harry le pareció detectar cierta decepción – ¿Vas a vivir solo?

- De momento, sí.

- ¿Vendrás algún día de visita? – Dudley se puso algo colorado.

- No creo que a tus padres les gustase – murmuró con sorna.

- Pero a mí sí – le dijo, mirándole con firmeza – Solo ser primos, nada más.

- Supongo que eso puedo hacerlo – sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y el tintero y escribió algo – Esta es mi dirección de Londres, por si quieres escribirme.

- Lo haré – le prometió, guardando el papel en el bolsillo de la camisa – Gracias, Harry.

- De nada, Big D.

Harry extendió de nuevo la mano y Dudley se la estrechó con fuerza. Después de soltarle la mano, Dudley le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su primo y luego, se marchó a su habitación. Harry se rió brevemente, sin saber como sentirse, y bajó al salón. Tío Vernon seguía mirando las noticias, aunque no parecía prestar mucha atención. Harry se colocó de nuevo frente a él, carraspeando para hacerse notar.

- Ya he recogido todo – le comentó, mirándole – Voy a marcharme ya.

- Adiós, chico.

- Adiós, tío Vernon.

Harry extendió su mano frente a tío Vernon, sabiendo que él no se la estrecharía. No lo había hecho el pasado verano, ni tenía motivos para hacerlo en ese momento. Vernon Dursley miró a su sobrino, que no se acobardó y siguió con la mano extendida. El hombre dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente, le estrechó la mano. Fue muy rápido, fue solo un segundo, pero lo hizo. Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, Vernon esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Aquel maldito chico se iba de una vez, convertido en todo un hombre.

Llegó el momento de abandonar Privet Drive, y Harry se encontró con tía Petunia, esperándole en el recibidor. Cuando la miró, Harry sintió por segunda vez en su vida, que Petunia era hermana de su madre. Su mirada era diferente a la de tío Vernon, más bien pasiva; o a la de Dudley, que era más agradable. La mirada de tía Petunia escondía algo más, probablemente, el hecho de que Lily, había sido un día su querida hermana, y que aquel muchacho de ojos verdes, era su hijo, su sobrino.

- Esto es tuyo – le entregó lo que parecía un álbum de fotos – Era de tu madre.

- ¿De mi madre? – la miró, totalmente sorprendido.

- Lo encontré el otro día en el garaje – le explicó, con una indiferencia poco creíble – Es mejor que te lo quedes tú.

- Gracias – le agradeció, abriéndolo – Es…

T- ienes sus mismos ojos verdes – murmuró tía Petunia, sin poder disimular ningún tipo de emoción pasiva.

- Todos dicen eso.

Harry observó una foto de dos niñas, que jugaban en el parque riendo a carcajadas. Los ojos de Lily destacaban en aquella foto, ojos que miraban a su hermana, que también reía. Harry la sacó del álbum y miró el reverso de la foto _Tuney y yo en el parque_. El chico sonrió al ver esa foto, y aunque le gustaba, no era para él.

- Quédate esta – le dijo a su tía, entregándosela – Aquí las dos parecíais muy felices.

- Lo éramos – corroboró la mujer, tomando la foto delicadamente.

- Supongo en que hubo en tiempo, en el que la querías – le dijo Harry, observando como los ojos de su tía brillaban de forma extraña.

- Era mi hermana – a Petunia le temblaban los labios.

- Eso es verdad – Harry guardó el álbum en su mochila y miró a su tía – Me alegro de que estéis bien.

- Sí – lo miraba como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no podía, demasiados años negando sus emociones – Adiós.

- Adiós.

Se miraron unos instantes y tras un tenso silencio, Harry se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa. Antes de desaparecerse, miró una última vez Privet Drive, viendo a su tía que lo miraba a través de la ventana de la cocina.

* * *

Esa misma noche, mientras Harry miraba las fotos del álbum de su madre, sentado en la misma roca en la que había hablado con Ginny, encontró una fotografía que no esperaba encontrar. Era del décimo cumpleaños de Dudley, y los cuatro, posaban ante la cámara del parque de atracciones. Harry recordaba como le habían incluido en la foto a regañadientes, solo para que aquel estúpido payaso se callase. Se vio así mismo con nueve años, delgaducho y con pelo revuelto, con una ropa que le venía enorme, y aquel aspecto que había tenido antes de saber que era un mago.

Aquella foto no era de ese álbum, en el que solo había fotos de Lily con diferentes personas. Le dio la vuelta y se encontró con la apretada caligrafía de su tía. _Tan sólo un segundo._ Harry sonrió, entendiendo lo que significaba.

Harry conservó aquella foto toda su vida, guardada en un cajón de su despacho en Grimmauld Place. Jamás la volvió a mirar, nunca se la enseñó a nadie ni la cambió de lugar, no le habló a nadie de ella, pero siempre estuvo allí. Eso le recordaba, que una vez los Dursley le habían querido, aunque fuese, tan sólo un segundo.


End file.
